Game Creation Wiki:Staff
This is the list of all staff members on the Game Creation Wiki. This list provides a brief bio of the user, their status and the date they were promoted. It will be updated each time after each new staff member joins the wiki. If you want to become staff, ask a Server Adminstrator or Server Helper to start a vote to promote you or you can start the vote yourself with a Server Adminstator or Server Helper's approval. Before asking for a promotion vote, we kindly ask you read what the requirments are for the position you want, so you know if you are qualified. 'Server Host' Server Helpers 'Server Administrators' 'Codex Moderators' Database Moderators Coders Page Protecters Rebooters 'Staff Requirements ' These are the requirements for each staff position. Rebooter *Can utilize rollback feature. *Requires 50 mainspace edits. *Must have been on the wiki for at least 2 weeks. *Must be fairly active. *50% of votes must be support. Codex Moderator *Moniters The Codex for bullying and spam. *Requires 125 mainspace edits. *Must have been on the wiki for at least a month. *Must be fairly active. *75% of votes must be support. Database Moderator *Moniters the Forum Database' threads for spam and bullying, maintains them as well. *Requires 150 mainspace edits. *Must have been on this wiki for at least 2 months. *Must be active often. *75% of votes must be support. Coder *Utilizes CSS to personalize the wiki. *Requires 175 mainspace edits. *Must have been on the wiki for at least 4 months. *Must be active often. *75% of votes must be support. Page Protecter *Moniters pages, can alter their protection. *Requires 200 mainspace edits. *must have been on the wiki for at least 6 months. *Must be active often. *75% of votes must be support. Server Adminstators *Does tasks of all previous positions. *Requires 250 mainspace edits. *Must have been on this wiki for at least 8 months. *Must be active often. *80% of votes must be support. **Votes must have a legitimate reason and cannot be biased. Server Helper *Does tasks of all previous positions but can only be demoted by the Server Host. *Requires 300 mainspace edits. *Must have been on this wiki for at least a year. *Must be active all the time. *All votes must be support. **Votes must have a legitimate reason and cannot be biased. Server Host *Founded the wiki and has complete control. *Only one person can be the Server Host and that's Buzzy Buzz. Extra Information About Promotion *25 mainspace edits are required to vote. **Any user who votes without the required mainspace edits will have their votes disqualified. *No self votes are allowed. **They will be disqualified and the vote will be closed. *A Server Administrator or Server Helper will determine the length of the vote and the maximum or minimum votes allowed. *The following will have a negative effect on the decision to promote you: **Recieving a warning. **Being blocked. **Cursing. **Bullying another user. **Bad edits. **Vandalizing a page. **If you are inactive for a great length of time, Server Adminstrators and Server Helpers have the right to demote you. ***If you have a legitimate reason for being inactive like having work or going on a vacation, you will not be able to be demoted.